


Memento Mori

by inquisitor_tohru



Category: Star Wars: Rebels
Genre: Alternate Universe - Reincarnation, Baby Ezra Bridger, Fanart, Gen, Star Wars Big Bang 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-04
Updated: 2020-05-04
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:05:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23998699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inquisitor_tohru/pseuds/inquisitor_tohru
Summary: Illustration featuring Kanan Jarrus and baby Ezra to accompany stardustgirl's fic,Memento Mori, for the Star Wars Big Bang 2020!
Relationships: Ezra Bridger & Kanan Jarrus
Comments: 4
Kudos: 22
Collections: Star Wars Big Bang 2020





	Memento Mori

**Author's Note:**

  * For [stardustgirl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/stardustgirl/gifts).




End file.
